Fever
by AubergineStorm
Summary: “Sa… S-a…” She leaned towards the cool towel he placed on her forehead. Shikamaru stiffened. Sasuke? He clenched his fist, knuckles whitening. He should have known. Made for big InoShika fans. Also for SasuSaku and TenTenNeji. Enjoy. -Haitus-
1. Fever

"It's alright, Ino." Sakura reassured her best friend, pressing a cool hand to her burning forehead.

"It's just a fever." She continued. Ino groaned, it definitely felt more than just a fever. She felt cold, so cold. Reaching weakly toward her blanket and tried in vain to cover her shivering self. Sakura snatched the blanket from her and tossed it effortlessly to the other side of the room.

"Using that will only make things worse. It's a temporal relief, that doesn't even make you better." Sakura muttered, placing a towel on Ino's forehead. The blond flinched and tried to turn away. Sakura held her head in place and wiped her sweat away. Ino groaned, she was so uncomfortable. And her monster of a friend didn't seem to be doing anything to solve that. Sakura sat up and put on her jacket.

"I need to go to the hospital now, but I'll be back. Just try to sleep and get some rest alright?"

Ino didn't move a muscle. Her head was burning; her armpits, back and the back of her knees were on fire. Her feet felt cold, where was that blanket? Ino writhed. Who knew a fever could torture someone this bad? She felt too weak to move but she tried. Removing the already hot towel from her head, she tried to throw it into the bowl of ice water. She aimed, but the towel knocked over the bowl and sent it crashing to the wooden floor, spilling all its contents. Ino moaned, reaching down.

She tumbled to the floor, landing on the puddle of water. The cool liquid seeped through her thin singlet and she sighed in relief. Ino's eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. He walked down the rows of doors looking for Ino's. She wasn't present for the lunch date the team had and Choji had an awesome time gulping down her share. Didn't she know it was rude to be late, much less absent? Shikamaru gripped the translucent bag and stuffed his free hand into his pocket. He had gone to buy her lunch; to replace the one Choji had eaten. He glared at the floorboards, this was so troublesome. He stopped in front of her door and wondered if he should just leave it outside. Shikamaru rolled his eyes; if he just left it there someone else would come and eat it. Clearing his throat, he knocked.

There was no answer. Shikamaru frowned, knocking again, but harder.

"Ino." He called out, "It's me. Open up." He waited again but no one answered the door.

"I'm coming in!" He yelled. Grabbing the copper doorknob, he twisted it and forced it open. Expecting it to be locked. But it wasn't, and he tripped as the door swung over forcefully. Shikamaru sighed, this was so annoying. The apartment was eerily quiet; he frowned, preparing himself to attack. His eyes darted from the kitchen to the bedroom when he froze. Ino lay motionless on the floor. Shikamaru sucked in a breath and ran into the room, tossing the food on a nearby table; he couched down next to his jutsu partner.

"Ino!" He growled, shaking her by her shoulders. "Get up! Ino!" She flopped and swayed and he shook her violently.

"Get up!" he roared. She didn't even flinch. Shikamaru felt himself panic. Slipping his arms under her, he heaved her onto her bed. She's burning, he noted. Her singlet was soaked through, at this rate she could get even worse. Shikamaru groaned, all he wanted was to give her lunch. But somehow, he was relieved he came. He rummaged through her closet, grabbing a random T-shirt. He clenched his fist, where was a girl when he actually needed one? Taking her singlet straps, he slipped her slender arms through them, careful not to expose her in any way. He pulled the fresh shirt over her and awkwardly slipped his rough hands beneath the cloth pulling the wet one off. He lifted her gently and removed the wet singlet.

"S-s…" She moaned. Shikamaru flushed, mentally slapping herself. What was she saying? He crumpled the singlet and put it on the table. Looking at the floor, he picked up the bowl and the towel. Walking to the kitchen he rinsed the both of them and added new ice water to the bowl. He cursed himself. He cursed himself for doing this, he cursed himself for feeling so comfortable in her apartment, and he cursed himself for not being here sooner. Shikamaru planted himself on the chair next to the bed and soaked the towel in the ice water.

"S-s..." She called, throat dry and coarse. Shikamaru wringed the towel and wiped her forehead, trying very hard not to blush. This was so troublesome. Why did he have to do this? That's because without her, he wouldn't have a jutsu partner. He knew that was a stupid excuse, but it was better than nothing.

"Sa… S-a…" She leaned towards the cool towel he placed on her forehead. Shikamaru stiffened. Sasuke? He clenched his fist, knuckles whitening. He should have known. Shikamaru felt the strong urge to walk out on her, right now. But his legs wouldn't budge. Instead, his hands kept working, trying his best to cool her down. He glared at her, watching her from where he sat. She lay, still on the bed. Occasionally, moving ever so slightly. He gently turned her over, he was no medic, but he certainly knew how to treat a fever. He ran the cool towel up her back and she flinched. His hand stopped moving and he examined her facial expression. She was uncomfortable, he realized. Very uncomfortable.

"Sa-kura…" Ino groaned, catching Shikamaru by surprise. Sakura? Not Sasuke?

"It's Shikamaru." He muttered, flipping her over again. He gently wiped her face and neck, trying to bring her fever down. Why did he feel this way? Why was he annoyed when he thought she called Sasuke? Why was he so relieved when it was Sakura? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This was so troublesome. Putting a fresh towel on her head, he walked to the kitchen. It was already three in the afternoon and he could bet that she hadn't anything to eat since morning. He rubbed his head, opening the packet of food he brought her. It was her favourite, sweet and sour pork. But he knew she hardly ever ate this because she knew how fattening it was. That was why he went to the other side of Konoha to get her a salad too. He barely even knew why he bothered so much. He would be watching clouds right now. But somehow, he'd rather be here than anywhere else.

He unpacked the sweet and sour pork, careful to separate the rice. It would be hard for her to chew now, he thought. Opening her drawer, he pulled out a knife and started chopping violently at the pork. This was so annoying. What on earth was wrong with him? But there was one question he had to wreck his brains to answer. How do you make porridge?

Ino stirred, feeling a lot better than she had a few hours ago. She sniffed the air and her stomach growled. She was famished. There was a sweet aroma of sweet and sour pork in the air. That Sakura! Shouldn't she know that that was extremely fattening? Maybe she wanted into to be fat so she's look worse than her when Sasuke came back. Ino pursed her lips, flipping on her side. No way was she eating that!

Shikamaru looked into the pot, feeling extremely proud of himself. He put all his effort into a tray and walked to Ino's bedroom.

"You're up." He commented. Ino froze. No, that was definitely not Sakura. Maybe she went through another stage of puberty while she was asleep? Ino shook her head, no way.

"I made lunch. Well, not really. But it's still something." Shikamaru set the tray down on the table and sat on the bed. Ino's eyes widened, that voice, that tone. There was no mistake. She flipped around, and stared.

"Shikamaru?" She gasped. He raised an eyebrow, knowing so well he would have had the same reaction.

"Last time I checked, yeah." He replied, not looking at her. She continued to stare, her gaze drifted from his face to the bowl of porridge he was holding, and on to the dishes on the tray. She scrambled to sit up when she groaned and held her head.

"Easy." He warned, putting a pillow behind her back. She nodded slowly, still looking at him. She saw his ears turn red but he face remained composed.

"Here," he said, holding out a spoon of porridge with a bit of pork at the end. Ino hesitated but he never moved a muscle. She leaned forward slowly and ate off the spoon.

"It's nice," she chewed. He half smiled.

"It might be the reason you get sick again after this." He replied, scooping another spoon of porridge. She laughed, tilting her head. She looked at the chunin, her jutsu partner, her teammate. She never noticed how very handsome he was, the way his eyes focused on her, the way his mouth curled into a smile. Ino's heart skipped a tiny beat. He held up another spoon and she ate it gratefully.

"I got you some salad." He said, not looking at her. Ino stilled salad? The salad bar was on the other side of Konoha. Had he really gone all the way just for her? Wasn't it too troublesome? So he knew she thought pork was too fattening. And he tried to neutralize it with salad. She smiled suddenly. Shikamaru looked up at her, frowning.

Ino leaned forward and took a chance. Her hand snaked up his chest to his right ear as she lightly brushed her lips against his. She felt Shikamaru stiffen and her heart sank. Maybe what he did today was just because she was a teammate. Disappointed, she pulled away slowly. Before she had time to think, she heard the bowl crash down on the tray and felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace while his hard lips collided with hers. Eyes wide with shock, she saw his eyes flutter close. The kiss was hot and urgent, like he was pouring his feeling into it. Shikamaru felt her smile against his lips as she kissed him back. It felt so right, like they were just meant to be. Shikamaru gently nudged her to lie down as he pulled away. His hands still wrapped around her tiny waist, as were her hands around his neck. He stared down at her, eyes locked on hers. He bent down slowly and touched his lips gently to hers. Soft, she was so soft. Ino relaxed under his touch. This kiss was different from the pervious one. It was soft and sweet. Shikamaru groaned softly against her lips.

Just like how a first kiss should be.

Sakura opened the front door and paused. She saw the both of them, locked in a sweet embrace, lost in their own little world. She smiled.

"Looks like you're well taken care of." She laughed, closing the door behind her.

_**Drop a review! It makes me happy.**_


	2. Just A Thought

Ino ran a hand through her fringe, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled. No way could Sakura compare, she giggled. Pausing, her mind drifted to yesterday and she flushed. Slapping herself lightly she shook her head and skipped down the stairs. She was to take charge of the flower shop today, as usual. To her surprise, she saw Sakura examining the roses.

"Someone looks oddly happy," Sakura smiled, not bothering to turn to face the blond. Ino arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She queried, placing a hand on her hip. Sakura glanced her way and shrugged, turning around again. Ino frowned, why was she acting so annoying?

"What is it?" Ino pestered, poking the girl in her side. Sakura jumped back and giggled.

"Yesterday…" She grinned, turning around again. She picked up a rose and sniffed it. Ino froze. Yesterday? That yesterday? No way, Sakura saw?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ino composed herself and tilted her chin upwards. Sakura smiled knowingly and Ino groaned inwardly. It's not that she didn't want to be seen with Shikamaru, it's just weird. Or awkward, seeing that they've been teammates for so long. Or maybe it was both. Ino ignored her best friend and sat gingerly on the stool behind the counter.

"Who's that for?" She asked casually, jabbing a finger at the rose. Sakura shrugged.

"Myself." She replied, taking another. Ino arched an eyebrow. It was then when the chimes sounded and her head snapped up.

"Welcome," Ino smiled, before she flushed and stared. Shikamaru had strode in, in his usual lazy fashion. His both hands stuffed deep in his pocket. His gaze was fixed on hers and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. What was wrong with her? She never had any problems in the presence of men before. Then again, she never really liked any of them. Sakura lifted her head and a sly smile graced her face.

"I'll come back. I think I'll go eat breakfast first." She waved, sprinting out of the shop in smiles. Ino blew at her fringe in frustration of being abandoned in her time of panic. His eyes followed Sakura as she ran off, almost as if to make sure she was leaving. Turning back to Ino her half smiled. She smiled back, a meek, shy smile. She mentally kicked herself. What was wrong with her? She was melting like butter in an oven.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, still staring at her. She bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"Let's go." He replied, walking out. Ino's eyes widened, was that his way of asking her out? Usually, she would have sniggered and told whoever that he didn't stand a chance. She never fell for this kind of invitations. But Ino found herself trailing after him, not sure what to do with her hands. She wanted to slap herself. He visibly slowed down and waited for her to catch up with him.

"What are we eating?" Ino asked, steadying her voice. Shikamaru shrugged. He came to ask her out without even planning where they'd eat? Ino sulked.

"Where ever you feel like eating." He replied. Ino sucked in a breath. Did he really say that? She blushed, having a sudden urge to hug him. Shikamaru looked up at watched a few clouds drift past.

"I'm leaving for a mission in the afternoon." He said suddenly. Ino felt her heart sink. She wanted to bombard him with millions of questions. Like, how long would you be gone? Where are you going? Is it dangerous? Will you be okay? Can you not go? But she figured that would be way out of character for her.

"Oh…" She replied, looking at her feet as she walked. Ino sighed softly. Shikamaru looked at the blond as she walked beside him, her hair swaying gently with every step she took. Her soft, blue eyes fixed her shoes as she walked. He removed his right hand from his pocket and caught her left one as it swung lightly when she walked. Shikamaru felt a shiver run through this entire body but he kept his eyes fixed on the road forward. Ino's eyes widened. He had wrung his fingers in between hers and their palms were touching in the sweetest way. She stared at their hands, wondering if this was genjutsu. Then she adverted her gaze to the Chuunin beside her and she smiled.

"I'll be gone for just a day. I'll be going with Pakkun. It's really simple actually. I just have to retrieve one of the scrolls the silly Jounins dropped on their way back before anyone gets it. I'll be back by tomorrow night." He said, shrugging. Ino could have sworn she was glowing, he could read minds too?

They walked into a casual restaurant and sat in a corner. It's almost empty, Ino thought, looking around. Shikamaru ordered jasmine tea and waited patiently as she decided what she wanted. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Is that all you're having?" She asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I don't like running on a full stomach." He replied. Ino nodded and ordered scrambled eggs. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like eggs."

"It's healthy."

"You're too thin."

Ino looked at him, his eyes staring right at hers. She bit her lip and looked away. No one had ever actually said that to her before. Ino assumed that she was fat. Not very fat, just fat. Many people have told her that she wasn't and that it was just her mind. Somehow she didn't look at herself in that way. She ate in silence, poking at her eggs miserably. Shikamaru sipped his tea never taking his eyes off her.

"You know, I kind of miss not caring about what I eat." Ino looked up suddenly and smiled. He felt a smile creep up his lips and he nodded.

When they were finished Shikamaru took her for a walk in a park nearby. He has never actually gone out with a girl and it had taken him a lot of mental preparation before leaving the house. He was surprised that he hadn't muttered his famous phrase for the entire record. Someone call the Hokage, it's a miracle. Shikamaru smiled at Ino.

"It's Naruto, hey Naruto!" Ino suddenly called. Shikamaru pealed his eyes away too look at his friend clothed in his usual striking orange. Ino squealed and Shikamaru jumped.

"Is that a puppy?!" She squeaked, running towards Naruto. He chuckled and scratched his head.

"Yeah, I found it awhile ago." Naruto smiled watching Ino lift up the white dog. She cuddled it close and laughed. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he spotted Shikamaru.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, waving. Shikamaru sighed, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. He jerked his head, acknowledging him.

"Wait, did you two come together?" Naruto's eyes widened in glee, swinging his head from his friend to the blond. Shikamaru sighed, ignoring him. Instead he chose to look at her.

She laughed when the puppy licked her face. She hugged it close to her and stroked its fur lovingly. Running to him, she held it out.

"Look! Isn't it cute?" She laughed. Shikamaru said nothing, instead he stared at her. Ino returned the puppy to her embrace and glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. Naruto sucked in a breath. This could get nasty, he thought.

"Your moment of pity would only hurt it." Shikamaru said, looking away. Ino was taken aback. Her moment of pity?

"Naruto found it here. It's either lost, or a stray. Either way you're going to have to leave it. And the more you cuddle it now, the more hurt it's going to be when you leave." He continued. Ino clenched her teeth.

"I'm not leaving it here." She stated. Naruto wondered if he should leave. Wait, he couldn't. It was too interesting. Were they together?

"You have to." Shikamaru snorted. Ino glared at him.

"I will find someone to take it. I'm _not_ leaving it here." She spat, stalking off, puppy in hand. Shikamaru stared after her, he couldn't bring himself to feel annoyed but he was a little angry.

"Wow." Naruto breathed. Shikamaru glared at the genin and punched him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Ino. My father hates dogs." Choji shrugged. She sighed, nodding slowly. Walking away disappointed, she wondered if there was someone else she hadn't asked. Her eyes lit up as she thought of someone. She ran.

"Kiba!" she yelled, knocking loudly on his door. "Kiba open up!"

Kiba opened the door and stared at the girl, annoyed. His expression softened when he saw the puppy. He took it from her and stroked its fur. Akamaru peeked through Kiba's legs and barked. Ino grinned.

"So you'll take him?" She asked expectantly. Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"Take him? Huh? No, I can't Ino. You know I have Akamaru." Kiba shrugged, handing the puppy back to her. She took the puppy, disappointed yet again.

"Thanks…" She said, waling away slowly. She looked up at the darkening sky. She had been at this all day. She sighed; Shikamaru would have already left for his mission. How could he have been so unfeeling?

On her way home, Ino stopped by the store to buy fresh milk for the puppy. Tired and upset she trudged upstairs to her room. Pouring some milk into a bowl, she gave it to the puppy that lapped it up enthusiastically. She smiled, grabbing her clothes she headed towards the toilet. She paused when something caught her eye. She frowned, walking to the desk.

On it were a stack of fliers. A picture of the dog drawn on it and her number written at the bottom. It said 'LOST DOG' on the top. Ino picked the stack of papers up in surprise, flipping through them; she realized they were hand drawn. Every single piece of paper. A small note slipped out of them and she caught it before it reached the floor.

"_I'm sorry,_

_-S"_

**What do you think? (: I liked it. Hehehehe. Here's the sequel ****kisukebenihime asked for. It's for you. Drop a review!**


	3. Much better

"Wow," Sakura breathed, eyes fixed on her best friend. She didn't know Shikamaru was this… sweet? She didn't know exactly how to put it. Ino covered her face in her hands and groaned. Sakura picked up the fliers from the table and flipped through them. She laughed her pink hair bouncing as her head jerked.

"Look! I think he got tired." Sakura pointed to the picture of a dog where the lines wobbled and the colouring was a little off. Ino looked up and hid a small smile.

"Do you think we should use them?" Ino squeaked. Sakura slapped her on her back, sending the blond face flat on the table. Ino groaned, feeling the pangs of pain on her nose.

"Of course we're using them! Why do you think he made them?" Sakura shook her head, getting up.

"But, but, but can't I keep them?" Ino muttered. Sakura ignored her friend, wondering where that entire spark went. Her friend was putty in Shikamaru's hands.

Ino followed her friend out of the flower shop.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, Ino frowned. Sakura handed Naruto half the stacks of paper and instructed him to distribute them around the city. The blond grinned and saluted, dashing off leaving a smoke trail behind. Sakura spun around and grinned. Ino didn't like the idea of Naruto distributing it. What if he just threw them around? What if… What if…

"Here," Sakura interrupted her thoughts, shoving half the stack into her hands. She smiled, taking off too. Ino stood alone by the flower shop, wondering what had just happened. She looked down and took one of the pieces to fold it into her pocket. Sighing, and took off too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru didn't bother hiding his frustration. The scroll was gone, and the tracks were fresh. Pakkun sniffed the tracks and nodded.

"They were here." He said. Shikamaru glared at the footprints. Frowning, he paused. The tracks, they didn't leave immediately after they stole the scroll. Did they call for back up? Scanning that area, he thought through the situation carefully. If they were to send back up, he was in no position to fight. He had lied to Ino, blatantly lied in her face. The distance was far; so far he felt a stitch in his right torso. Be back in a day? Who was he kidding? But by the looks of this, he'd have to come back again, with back up. Stupid Jounins…

"Let's turn back." Shikamaru said, holding his right side. Pakkun looked at him for a fraction of a second before nodding and taking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino wondered if she should wait for him, at the main gate so that when he returned she could thank him. Should she? The fliers were put up in at least half of Konoha, she still hard such a hard time figuring out how someone of his, laziness, could do so much work in a day. Twirling her hair she watched the sun set wordlessly. Shikamaru should be back by now, is he? Should she go check?

Her anxiety surprised her. Ino tied her hair up into her usual pony tail and left the house discreetly. She closed the door gently, full aware that if her father were to find her leaving the house at this time, she'd be worse than dead. With the dim street lamps guiding her, she made her way to Shikamaru's. A few street stalls were still open, the smell of food swirling in the air. Ino bought a packet of dango just in case Shikamaru wanted something to eat.

Arriving at his door, she held up a fist, ready to knock. The door creaked open before she even touched it. Ino frowned, peeping in. Doesn't he lock the door? She allowed herself in and looked around. Sucking in a breath, she shook her head. The place was a mess. On his study table, they were crumpled pieces of paper thrown everywhere and stationary scattered on the wooden table. Her hand itching to clean up the mess, she chose to look for the Chuunin instead. Padding quietly into his bedroom, she froze. Shikamaru was on the bed, curled up on his side, his hand clutching his right side. His face twisted in a grimace.

"Shika?" Ino breathed, placing the dango on a chair and hurrying over to his bed.

Shikamaru groaned. Go away, he thought. You don't have to do this, go away. He winced as a pang of pain shot up his torso. Through his heavy eyelids, he saw Ino approach him slowly. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and he leaned towards it. It felt nice; nice and cold.

"Hey… are you okay?" She asked, feeling around his neck. Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly, catching her features in his eyes. Her sapphire eyes and blond locks. The way her eyebrows met in the centre as she frowned at him. The way her lips moved quickly as she bombarded him with questions. The way he couldn't hear a single thing she said but knew it was because she cared. The way he could stay right where he was forever despite the pain in his right.

Ino bit her lip; she knew she shouldn't have let him go on this stupid mission. The stupid Jounins can go get their own scroll. Ino caught him wincing when she gently pressed his right side. A stitch? She leaned forward and made him lie straight on his back, she had to heal this. Shikamaru grunted, and considered swatting her away. It hurt.

Ino took a deep breath and focused her chakra on his side. She could feel his muscles tense up, it was so knotted. How far had he been travelling? The pain eventually subsided and Shikamaru closed his eyes, tired. Ino sat next to him on his bed, leaning her back on the wall. Shikamaru shifted his gaze to her face and smiled to himself. He forced himself to sit up beside her, ignoring her worried looks. He left the warmth of the bed and leaned on the cold wall. Letting his head drop onto her shoulder, he relaxed. Yup, he thought, this was definitely better than the bed. He felt Ino turn her head to look at him, her cheek pressing gently against his head. He slipped a hand behind her and held her close. It was so right. He heard her soft laugh, it was different from the way she forced herself to laugh at Sakura. The explosion she burst into when Sakura did something. This was quiet, and soft. Just the way it should be.

"Funny, you found me in the same situation the day I was sick." She breathed, leaning closer to him. He smiled.

"I bet you looked much worse than I do." He replied. She ignored what he said; instead she turned her body and faced him. Looking down at him she brought her hand to the side of his face and held him there. Her eyes staring at his, her mouth just inches away. She smiled shyly, leaning slowly in on him till their lips brushed in a soft caress. Shikamaru grinned, crashing his lips over hers, claiming her mouth. Ino sighed against him as he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

Yup, this was definitely much better than the bed.

_**Wow. Sorry it's so short! I was busy… Haha, sorry~ Review!**_


	4. Troublesome

With her head pressed against his chest, she caught every single one of his heartbeats. One of his hands was lazily flung over her waist, holding her close to him. Ino peeked through her lashes and looked up, Shikamaru had his other hand thrown behind his head and was staring blankly at the ceiling. She stared at the window, covered with wooden blinds; the sunlight was already streaming in. It was morning already. The room however, was dim and cool.

"You're awake," she heard him say softly. She didn't reply, instead she just closed her eyes and remained exactly where she was. She felt him laugh, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. He played idly with the hem of her blouse, rolling it between his fingers and back again. She stayed there for a few warm moments before heaving herself up on her elbow and staring down at him. He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Ino grinned, and in one swift motion, she pulled his hair loose.

"Ooi," he grumbled, avoiding her gaze. Ino's grin faded and she ogled. Shikamaru's hair fell messily over his shoulders and everything was a mess. But, Ino didn't know why, he looks so good that way. She reached out her hand to touch his hair when he stopped her. He tugged her hand forcing her closer to him.

"You know, you haven't thanked me for the fliers." He thought aloud, rolling his eyes to the top right in mock arrogance. Ino laughed, grabbing his face with her free hand and forcing her lips on his. He responded immediately. Pulling away quickly she laughed when his lips followed hers. Pushing him down, she sighed, looking at him. She bit her lower lip and thought aloud.

"So... What are we going to tell Choji?"

"He'll figure it out."

"Really?"

"He's not that dumb."

"I know that." She retorted, thwacking him on the head. He chuckled.

Suddenly, Ino jolted up and exclaimed.

"Shit!"

Shikamaru looked bemused, enjoying the frantic look on her face. Enjoying the way she tripped over the sheets as she tried to scramble off the bed. Ino turned around, panic painted over her face. Shikamaru frowned, sitting up.

"What is it?" He asked, not really wanting to hear the reply.

"It's morning." She stated, pointing to the window. Shikamaru held his head and laughed.

"Yes, it is."

"My father," Ino continued. Shikamaru froze. Realizing the situation, he swore and jumped out of bed.

With a string of vulgarities escaping his lips, he threw on a shirt and pushed the blond outside, locking the door behind him. Ino smoothened her skirt and glanced at Shikamaru trying to pull out the key. A laugh burst from her lips.

"We look like we just committed a horrible crime." Ino laughed. Shikamaru pulled the key out with a grunt.

"We did, according to your father."

"How do I look?" Ino asked, looking down at herself.

"Stunning," Shikamaru replied, planting a kiss on her cheek. Taking her hand he pulled her down the stairs. Shikamaru grimaced, how much trouble were they in? What is he going to do to Ino?

Shikamaru ran through a couple of solutions in his head but none of them were remotely sensible. He clicked his tongue in irritation as he quickened his pace, dragging Ino by her hand. He stopped running when Ino yanked her hand from his. Shikamaru turning around desperately, looking at her.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I should go myself." She replied. Shikamaru frowned, he didn't like where this was going. He opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head.

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." She said, looking at him straight in the eye. His face softened.

"I won't." He reassured her, taking her hand again. She didn't pull away, but she stayed exactly where she was.

"You will, I know my father, you will." She mumbled. Shikamaru stared at her for a lingering moment.

"Alright."

Ino nodded, squeezing his hand and taking off. Shikamaru clenched his fist. What is that girl thinking? Does she seriously think he's going to let her go alone?

Ino hurried past the shops but came to an abrupt halt when she saw Shikamaru standing outside her house, talking to her father. She slapped her forehead. Straining her ears, she tried to catch their conversation.

"...seen Ino? ... not home huh... oh yeah... she said... Sakura..."

Ino's eyes widened, Shikamaru was lying? Stepping out of the shadows, she ran to her father. What could she do but play along?

"Hi daddy! I'm so, so, so sorry! Tsunade-sama needed me and Sakura for something. We ended up staying over at the office, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Ino blurted, eyes cast on the floor. Her father scrutinized her for a second before grunting and retreating back into the house.

Ino sighed with relief while Shikamaru chuckled.

"I told you not to come!" She hissed, smacking his arm.

"I help you and you scold me. Why am I always getting scolded by women, you're almost worse than my mother. Ugh, so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Ino gawked, realizing what he was saying.

"What! Me? TROUBLESOME?!"

Shikamaru laughed a full-throated laugh, sprinting off.

**Oh no! An EVEN shorter one. I'm terribly sorry ): **

**Truth be told, this was supposed to be a one-shot. So I'm wrecking my brains on how to continue and how to end!!!!!**

**Treat my writer's block with review? Pretty please? Haha!**


	5. Missions

_**Hi! I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update, I was on a holiday. Haha, went to L.a for a couple of days then Vegas then Salt Lake City to visit some friends. After that day of snow, coming back here is like butter in an oven. I was previously intending on ending this story with this chapter but everyone's got ideas on how to expand it. So I'll oblige. And one more thing, you might want to read my one shot Lost Cherry before you continue reading, it describes the relationship Sakura shares with Sasuke from this chapter onwards. **_

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes lazily as he stretched his back, slanting to the right. He eyed the alarm clock waiting for the dutiful ring. He always got up before it went off; it was starting to get annoying. With a loud click, the alarm sounded through the room. The loud siren piercing his ears in the morning was no doubt irritating, but he didn't want to move from bed. Then a series of urgent knocks assaulted his door. Shikamaru turned slowly to the door, still not moving from the bed. The person was yelling at the top of his lungs but how was he to hear him?

He'd have to get out of bed. The warm, comfortable bed. Reluctantly, Shikamaru dragged himself from the warmth and trudged to the door, his alarm clock still screaming away. He swung open the door, half surprised to see Genma fully dressed. He lifted his hand slowly and squinted at his watch. What time is it?

"Lady Tsunade wants you in her office." Genma blurted, grabbing his hand and turning to pull him out of the house. Shikamaru slapped his hand away and pointed to himself.

"Half naked." He stated, slamming the door and groaning. Of all the things in the morning, he muttered to himself. He hurried to the bathroom to wash up as he pulled over a fresh shirt. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So he agreed to be with you? As in, be with like, together?" Ino wondered, tapping her chin. Sakura nodded enthusiastically but stopped after awhile to scrutinize her friend.

"What?" Ino frowned.

"You're... You're not angry are you?" Sakura asked quietly. Ino's eyes widened and she burst out laughing. Sakura couldn't tell if it was genuine or forced.

"Me? Angry?" She continued to laugh, "Why would I be?"

Sakura chewed her bottom lip.

"Well... We both used to like him..." she started. Ino held up a hand.

"Used to." Ino said with a tone Sakura didn't dare argue with. With that, Ino turned on her heels and walked away. Sakura stood under the shade of a tree and sighed.

Yes, they both used to like Sasuke. But now, Sakura loved him. And that was a different thing altogether. Right? And Ino had Shikamaru too. So...

"Hey." A familiar voice spoke to Sakura so close to her ear she jumped slightly. She turned around to see a satisfied look on Sasuke's face. She smiled.

"Hi." She waved. Sasuke looked at the awkward gesture and sat down, leaning on the tree bark. Sakura stayed where she was, wondering if Ino was watching them now.

"She left to find Shikamaru." Sasuke said, picking a wild flower and rolling the stem idly between his fingers. Sakura's head snapped in his direction.

"How'd you know?" She asked, sinking down to sit next to him. He glanced at her and gave her a small smile. The one that still made her heart flutter. He shrugged casually.

"Do you think she's angry with me? Or something? I don't want to make her angry." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. And here he was thinking that they were sworn enemies, how much had he missed? Sasuke watched her as she mumbled to herself, a worried frown plastered on her face. Her shoulders slouched slightly and she played with her fingers. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her its okay. It wasn't even serious, not to him at least.

"Hey Sakura?" he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. She turned to him and cocked her head. He wasn't sure why, but then again, he didn't really want to know. Sasuke leaned over her slipping his right hand around her waist and leaned on to her ever so lightly. Their lips brushed; a slow deliberate movement. Sakura leaned in on the sudden warmth and she could have sworn she heard him groan. She smiled against his lips.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled. He didn't move, he didn't hear, Sakura knew the voice belonged to TenTen so that was okay. She'd just tease her about Neji later on. Now, just for now, she'd want to stay this way. She ran her hands into his velvet hair and grabbed him towards her.

Yes, this had been worth the wait.

* * *

"It has what?" Shikamaru spat, clenching his fist in the process.

"It has the country's defence system in it. With that they can attack any area in the fire country knowing our strengths and weaknesses." Tsunade said, her fingers interlocked and eyes focusing on the Chuunin. Shikamaru laughed a spiteful laugh.

"And you sent only four Jounins on that mission?" He yelled, throwing his hand in the air. The motion fed his anger.

"Shikamaru!" Shizune warned. He paid her no attention.

"If we sent anymore than four, it would be obvious it was something important." Tsunade explained.

"But they _dropped_ it instead! What an awesome way to lose the country's defence scroll!" He growled, eyeing the guilty Jounins in the side. Ino clasp her hands behind her back and watched the scene carefully, Shikamaru had his reason in being angry, and Lady Tsunade was doing a very good job in not losing her temper. It was, partially her fault. Shizune was exasperated at Shikamaru's behaviour but kept herself in check. The four Jounins were all sitting in chairs, feeling guilty from Shikamaru's outburst. Anyone person under his rage would be. Ino frowned as she focused on one of the Jounins. What was he doing? He was gazing at the ceiling; he was just waiting for this to end. Ino brushed it away.

"Yelling is not going to help. I need you to gather a Team of six by this evening. Report the names to my office by seven. You leave at five in the morning. Dismissed." Tsunade gave her orders and turned away. Shikamaru sucked in a deep breath, not letting go of his clenched fist. He turned to leave, making sure Ino left before him so he could slam the door.

Ino took his hand the moment the door slammed into place. He let her. As they walked, she released his clenched fist and wrung her fingers between his. He stopped walking to gaze down at her.

"You okay?" She asked, smiling. Yes, now he was. Shikamaru pulled her in for a quick hug before he reluctantly released her, he had to find the four people now. Ino was definitely coming with him.

* * *

_**What do you think? Again, I apologize for the extremely late post. I'm expanding! That's a good thing. I have a few ideas cooking. And many, many, many love triangles and what not on the way. Since everything had been going to smooth, why not ruff it up a bit? But, I want reviews! **_


	6. My Girls

_**Christmas is coming! I'm excited, aren't you? Too bad it never snows in Singapore, that would mean the end of the world...**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

"Then it's settled." Shikamaru ran his eyes over the faces he had chosen; Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Neji and Naruto. He hoped he chose right.

"We meet tomorrow at 4.30am, here. We'll leave you behind if you're late." Shikamaru instructed, turning away. He would need time to think, weigh the pros and cons of this mission. Guess how it would turn out. Strategize and make sure nothing falls out of place. So many things, so little time. He needed to clear his head.

"Whoo! I need to go home to prepare!" Naruto grinned, turning to march away happily. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I must rest too! I must regain my strength by tomorrow!" Lee nodded enthusiastically. Sakura wondered why Shikamaru didn't pick Sasuke. Oh wait, he was on probation. But even if he wasn't, Sakura was pretty sure he wouldn't put Sasuke on the team, for personal reasons. Her eyes drifted to Ino trying to tell Neji something. But by the indifferent expression on his face she guessed it probably had something to do with TenTen. Sakura watched as Shikamaru interrupted her one-way conversation. They left together after Ino burst into anger over something Neji said. Shikamaru tugged her away gently.

That was right. Ino had Shikamaru. Why was Sakura worrying she might take Sasuke? Or was it just a habit she had yet to kick? Sakura didn't know, but she hated herself for thinking this way.

"You look tired," Ino cocked her head. Shikamaru laughed. She was the one yelling at the Hyuuga a few minutes ago. He shrugged.

"Do you think Choji will be disappointed when he returns from his mission to find out that we just left on one without him?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. Ino smiled.

"He'll be fine. Sure he'll miss us and everything, but he knows that whatever missions we're on, with or without each other, we're still a team." She shook her head. Shikamaru paused to look at the blond.

"You just said something smart." He mused. Ino took a few seconds to realize it wasn't exactly a compliment. She opened her mouth to yell at him when she noticed his soft expression. Ino stuck out her tongue, making sure to blow a little. Shikamaru laughed, slipping his hand in to hers and walking back to his house.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the wooden door gently before twisting the knob to let herself in. His house still had the same spicy scent. She shuddered slightly as a sudden gust of wind swept into the room. He appeared from the connecting room, one hand on the door post. He didn't say anything, but neither did she. Sakura walked slowly towards the Uchiha a small smile growing on her face. He took her hand and led her to the couch. When she had settled down, he left to make some tea. Sakura sighed, leaning her head back to rest.

"I have a mission tomorrow." She told him.

"Something having to do with the country's defence scroll..."

He reappeared with a cup of hot jasmine tea in his hand.

"A mission," he repeated, planting himself next to her.

"Yeah," she confirmed, taking the tea from him. He didn't say anything, instead he just out his hand over her shoulder. Sakura's eyes widened at the motion but smiled it away, leaning closer to him.

"Wish you could go," she said suddenly, sipping the tea. He wasn't replying her at all but she knew he was listening. She could hear his steady breathing close to her ear. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath he took. Somehow the motioned seemed reassuring.

"I think I'm going crazy. When Shikamaru didn't pick you the first thing I thought was that it had something to do with Ino. I know it's stupid and all. And she is my best friend. But I can't help feeling like something's going to happen and it's not really a good thing." Sakura blurted, burring her face in her free hand. Sasuke took the tea from her and placed it on the table beside him.

"Ino has Shikamaru." He said a-matter-of-factly, frowning.

"I know," Sakura groaned. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"I have a serious problem, I shouldn't be thinking this way." Sakura brooded. He leaned in slowly to press a soft kiss to her cheek. He saw the immediate flush on her cheeks; he loved the effect he had on her.

* * *

TenTen clutched the bento she prepared and made her way to the Hyuuga household. She was the one that usually prepared the Team's bentos, that is if they decided not to live just on pills. Lee was always overly thankful when he received a bento from her; it made her want to make more for him. But the Hyuuga reacts to the extreme opposite. She didn't blame him either; she had learned that a mere flick of his eyes could mean a gesture of friendship. It was something you would learn after years of training with him. But sometimes, even though she tried not to, she would flare up at him and walk away.

He was indifferent; he was quiet, always keeping to himself. Sometimes it annoyed her so bad she would turn to walk away. For some strange reason, she always came back. He was rude sometimes too. He didn't tolerate tomfoolery or any sort of child play. So concentrated on his studies, so focused to training. TenTen sighed, knocking on the door. Hinata answered.

"Hey, is Neji in?" TenTen asked casually. Hinata smiled, nodding. TenTen was glad her stammering had almost stopped. She was proud of her for gaining her confidence. She just needed time. Did Neji need time to open up too?

"Come in," Hinata offered, opening the door a little wider.

"Thanks."

Hinata led her to Neji's room, the one hidden in the back. When she first went to his house, she started wondering if his room even had windows.

"I'll leave you," Hinata said, waving. TenTen nodded. She leaned in and pressed her ear to the door. There was nothing. Then in one swift motion the door opened and TenTen gripped the frame for support. She straightened with a start. As usual his eyes were staring disapprovingly down at her. She still hated the way he looked at her; like she just committed the worse crime ever.

She glared at him, thrusting the bento into his arms. He looked at the box with genuine surprise.

"I made one for Lee even though he isn't coming with us, but I drugged yours." She swung around to walk away. She wished she had let down her buns today, so that when she turned she could slap him with her hair. But then again, he would just block it. TenTen sighed, letting herself out of the house.

Neji looked down at the bento and wondered if she really did drug it. That would be terribly inconvenient.

"She didn't drug it, if you're wondering." He heard the soft voice. Looking up he saw Hinata carrying tea, meant for TenTen. His expression hardened.

"Hinata," he acknowledged, closing the door behind him. Hinata smiled, turning away.

* * *

Konoha's streets darkened slowly as the sun fell on the horizon. The dim street lamps trying to light them again in vain. Sasuke brushed a strand of pink hair away from her face. He pulled the blanket over her as left as quietly as he could. He knew the Hokage was still awake.

He just needed one favour.

* * *

_**Review as usual! There will be more pairings coming~**_


	7. Sasuke

_****_

Many thanks to those who bother to review! Sometimes I get lazy too, but reviews do help an authoress! 

* * *

Sasuke fought against his better judgement as he walked down the hallway, his hands buried deep in his pockets. But then again, his judgement never did have a better side. Pausing at her door, he sucked in a breath. And lifting his hand, he delivered a hard knock on the wooden door.

"What is it, I'm busy." Her irritated tone annoyed him. Still, he continued.

"It's Sasuke."

There was a momentary pause before she answered.

"Come in."

Sasuke twisted the copper knob and let himself in. The thick air hit him like a hard slap. He crinkled his nose in disgust, was that sake? His eyes scanned her desk, true enough there stood an offending little, white bottle. The windows weren't open either, what was this? A jail house? Frowning, he approached the table. Her eyes followed his every movement. She caught the way the unsure look in his eyes gave him away, the way his hands were buried deep in his pockets. The boy was nervous. Yet, if you didn't take the time to scrutinize you wouldn't have noticed a thing. All you would have seen was a confident boy coming into the Hokage's room for something he wanted.

"What do you want?" She asked, not rough but hardly kind either.

"It's about tomorrow's mission," he started. Tsunade's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"What mission," she asked, taking her eyes off him and flipping through the pages of the thick book laid in front of her. Sasuke's jaw grew taunt.

"The one Shikamaru is leading."

Tsunade's eyes fixed on the Uchiha again, she smiled a small smile.

"What about it?"

Sasuke flinched ever so slightly. She knew what he wanted, it was so obvious. It was written all over his face. Yet she just wanted him to say it, and he didn't know if that humiliation was worth it seeing she could always say no. Glaring at the annoying sake bottle, he succumbed.

"I would like to be in that mission." He said, eyes drifting to hers. She smirked.

"You're on probation." She stated, a-matter-of-factly.

"I know that."

"Probation means you do not leave the country." She continued, raising her blond brows. Sasuke stood extremely still. He wasn't leaving this wretched room till he was allowed to go on that stupid mission.

"I know that too." He said between clenched teeth. The Hokage was obviously enjoying his display of weakness.

"And what had urged you to join this mission? Boredom? A friend maybe?"

The word rang in Sasuke's head. Friend. _Friend._

Almost at once his thoughts drifted to Sakura. Yes, it was a friend. Someone more than a friend now. Tsunade watched they boy fight against himself, clearly amused. After a while of silence, she decided he wasn't going to answer her. That didn't matter.

"Very well, prove yourself."

* * *

Sasuke saw them from a distance, gathered in a group and ready to go. He continued walking, his steps steady. Shikamaru was giving instructions, but he stopped when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke ignored his stare; he knew this was going to be hard anyway. He heard Sakura call out to him and wave enthusiastically. She ran over to him, face smiling.

"Did you come to say goodbye?" She asked but stopped when she saw the bag his was carrying over his shoulders. Her mouth formed a small O. Then her eyes lit up as she hugged him tightly, leaving him no chance to react. She took his hand and dragged him towards the others. Naruto was ecstatic. He went on about how long they hadn't gone on a mission together and how he had missed it. Neji acknowledged him with a quick nod but Nara Shikamaru didn't even look at him. Don't be mistaken, Sasuke didn't even want to be looked at by him but there was a clear sign of hostility.

After a while, Shikamaru turned around again. His face was indifferent.

"Alright, now listen up. There will be some changes to the plan." His eyes flickered slightly towards Sasuke and Sakura caught it.

"I will be in front leading the way," he flashed a map, "Ino will be behind me and Sasuke after her." Sasuke looked up in surprise, he was pretty sure the reason Shikamaru despised him now had something to do with Ino. So why was he being placed behind the girl? Shikamaru gripped the paper causing the sides to crinkle but he continued.

"Sakura after Sasuke, then TenTen, Naruto then Neji. Neji, you will have to look out from the back and scout the area with your Byakugan. We travel in a straight line. Always watch for the person in front of you. Ino will be in charge of healing me, Sasuke, and Sakura is necessary. Sakura will be in charge of healing TenTen, Naruto and Neji, if need be, Ino." He continued. Sasuke watched him as he spoke; it was almost as if he was spitting the words out from his mouth like a bitter piece of fish he accidentally swallowed. Sasuke didn't blame him. Something told Sasuke that Shikamaru didn't like leading missions as much as he showed.

"Are we clear?" he asked, stuffing the map into his pocket.

"Aw Shikamaru, how long are you going to make us wait?" Naruto groaned; his hands on his hips and slanting in a very unsightly way. Sakura sweat dropped. Sasuke hid his amusement as Shikamaru turned to glare at the blond.

"Move out." He ordered, leaping off into the trees with Ino following behind. Sasuke followed right after Ino, pausing only for a second to turn behind to witness the panic in Sakura's eyes. What on earth was Shikamaru thinking placing him in the middle of these two?

"We head east and whatever happens, maintain this line." Sasuke heard Shikamaru yell as the line as swiftly redirected. The morning air was crisp and cold, whooshing past his face like a hard caress. How he had missed them; his friends, Sakura, everyone. His eyes drifted forward to the purple ninja bouncing off the tree branches with undeniable ease. It had been a little strange without her continuous whining and sudden embraces. No he didn't miss it, it just felt weird. He saw her pick up pace to whisper something in Shikamaru's ear which made the Chuunin chuckle. Satisfied she resumed her position, turning back once to grin. Sasuke's eyes widened, surely that couldn't have been for him. He twisted his head and saw a weak smile painted on Sakura. Maybe he shouldn't have come after all. Sakura's face brightened when she caught him looking and Sasuke smiled back quickly.

They covered a great distance by nightfall and Shikamaru was satisfied. Sasuke leaned his head on a tree bark and inhaled the air. He glanced around, everyone was exhausted; everyone but Shikamaru. Sasuke watched quietly as he unrolled his sleeping bag forcefully. He was still angry.

"I'll make the fire," TenTen offered, directing the offer to Shikamaru. He nodded slightly. Noticing his unhappiness, Ino got up to peck him on his cheek.

"I'll help," she smiled, heading over to TenTen.

"Me too," Sakura nodded, trailing after the too.

Sasuke observed the rest quietly. Naruto was decided where he should put his sleeping bag. He was contemplating on waiting for the girls to return so he could be near the fire or something. Sasuke frowned with irritation, was he talking to himself? Neji sat cross-legged, his back straightened like a bamboo pole and eyes staring at something Sasuke couldn't see. He was still as uptight as before.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, jabbing a finger in his direction. Sasuke turned to look at his serious face. But that changed almost immediately. Naruto grinned like a five year old and held out a cup of instant noodles.

"Neh, neh. Want to share?" He asked, hopping on one foot to another. Sasuke almost burst out laughing, instead he kept his composure.

"No."

"Why? I know you like noodles. Come on!"

"No."

"Bleah. Fine! I'll share with Sakura-chan." Naruto 'hmph-ed' into the air. Sasuke looked around, what was taking them so long? This awkward silence between the guys was not a good sign. The only one talking was Naruto, and he was the only stupid enough not to know what was going on.

"I'm going to look for them," Neji finally said, getting up from his uncomfortable position. Sasuke hid a small smile. TenTen?

But the girls were already back, their distant chattering and laughing was almost audible now. Neji's eyes flashed with annoyance and he sat back down and placed his palms on his knees. Ino was the first to immerge from the bushes carrying a load of logs in her hands. Shikamaru turned to look at her as if to offer her his help but she shook her head and grinned at him. Sakura was carrying an even larger amount of logs but Sasuke didn't try. She was more than strong enough. He stiffened when she looked at him with a gaze he couldn't comprehend. Yes, it was better not to help right? TenTen came last carrying two rocks.

"Sakura! Share noodles with me!" Naruto grinned, dancing over to the pink haired medic. He froze when she turned to glare at him. Naruto shrank back into the shadows clutching his noodles sadly. Sasuke frowned, what was wrong with her now? He watched as Shikamaru took the rocks from TenTen, not noticing the intense gaze from Neji. Kneeling next to the logs, he began trying to light the fire. Sakura returned next to Sasuke who looked at her from the corner of his eye. Yes, she was definitely upset. He put a warm hand over hers and continued to watch Shikamaru light the fire. He watched as Ino blushed when Shikamaru smiled warmly at her. He watched as she peeled open the dinner she prepared for the both of them. He watched as the shared it together, laughing quietly at their own private joke. He watched as TenTen seemed to ignore Neji as he opened a nicely packed bento and began to eat it. He watched as Naruto ate his noodles in silence.

Then he turned to Sakura and watched as she ignored everyone else and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Yay! Love the tension! **_


	8. Ino

**_I have to be completely honest. I am retardedly new to fighting scenes. But I'll try my very best. Hopefull my dying wits might help! Feel free to HELP ME._**

* * *

Ino stirred slowly as she felt a feather light touch trailing her jaw line. Her eyes fluttered open to see Shikamaru closer than she's expected.

"Morning," he whispered. Ino smiled, pushing herself up on her elbows and looking around. It was still dark but the fire had already died down. The rest of the team were still sleeping.

"Breakfast?" She asked, digging into her backpack. She was about to fish the food out of the bag when she was pulled into a warm embrace. She laughed loudly before covering her mouth and peering at her teammates wondering if she had woken them up. No one moved, good. She turned to face her Chuunin. He smiled softly at her, holding her close to him. They stared at each other, lips almost touching. But there were just being, just holding, just watching.

"I love you," Shikamaru whispered. Ino's eyes widened slightly. That was the first time he had ever said those words. It was the first time she'd ever heard them escape his mouth. It must mean something, right? She lifted her hand to cup his face, smiling.

"I love you too," She answered, leaning in to kiss him slowly. She felt him smile beneath her lips. This was perfect.

"Get a room," a nonchalant voice interrupted their private moment. Ino pulled back abruptly and swung around to glare at the person, slapping Shikamaru with her hair in the process. He groaned. She swung back and gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she bit her lip, hands on his face checking, "Are you alright? Huh? Does it hurt?" Shikamaru shook his hand and tried to peel her hands off when the same voice interrupted again.

"Pathetic,"

Ino turned around just in time to see Sasuke walk off into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked, not looking at the Uchiha.

"Breakfast."

Shikamaru clenched his fist into a tight ball and let the deep breath he realized he was holding. Ino was busy staring after him.

"Let's eat," Shikamaru suggested, Ino nodded.

* * *

The group travelled in uncomfortable silence despite the occasional joke or two from Naruto. Even he noticed something was wrong, and it annoyed him very much. This was their first mission with Sasuke after so long and they were all behaving like zombies.

"Hold on," Neji growled suddenly.

"You noticed it too," Shikamaru stated. Ino frowned. Sasuke nodded.

Shikamaru landed on a nearby branch with the rest stopped near him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"It's the trees," Sasuke started, looking at Shikamaru.

"They're starting to form a pattern. This is not a natural forest. The trees were planted here to prevent intruders from getting anywhere near the village." He continued.

"But we're not that far from the Fire Country." TenTen argued.

"They know we're coming." Neji said, not looking at her.

"So now what?" Sakura asked.

"We split up." Shikamaru said, "Neji, Ino, Naruto and I will head forward first. Sasuke, Sakura and TenTen, you wait ten minutes before following us, you need to look out for spies who might have been trailing us from a distance."

Sakura nodded.

"Move," Shikamaru barked.

The three ninjas blended into the shadows as the rest resumed travelling.

"Neji I need you to scout for traps," Shikamaru said, allowing Neji to over take him. Ino bit her lip and looked around. In a weird and dangerous way, missions were fun. But she never liked it when the lives of her friends might be at risk. At times like these, she wanted to turn around and head back. But they were ninja. And ninjas don't show their feelings, because feelings are a type a weakness.

"There's one straight ahead." Neji said, "We should walk below even though it might be slower."

Ino lifted herself off the branch she was standing and back flipped to the ground landing with hardly a sound. Naruto landed a meter behind her. Shikamaru and Neji were already in front.

"Neh, wait for me!" Naruto cried picking up speed to catch up with the two.

"This is not a game!" Ino gasped, running after him.

"Naruto!" She growled when he ignored her.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes darted around his surroundings. There was absolutely no one following them. Checking once more, Sasuke nodded briefly. On cue, Sakura sprang out of the trees and landed on the ground. Sasuke nodded once more when something caught his eye. There was something protruding from the ground. TenTen leaped out of her camouflage and Sasuke held his breath, processing exactly what was on the ground.

"TenTen!" He growled. Sakura's head snapped to attention.

But it was too late; she was in the air, and dropping faster every second. Sasuke clicked his tongue in irritation and threw himself at the girl. Couldn't she watch where she was landing? He pushed TenTen to Sakura and prepared himself. Land mines were what they were called. Not ordinary land mines, they didn't explode in your face like most did. This mine sprouted meter long spikes in _every _direction. More than one spike would be bound to stab you right through. Then you die.

Sakura looked around desperately, there has to be something motion activated on the ground for Sasuke to push TenTen away. She grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it with all her might. The pebble whizzed through the air and collided with the mine. In an instant, the spikes protruded and Sakura held her breath.

Sasuke grunted, landing on the spikes for support before hopping to the ground. The spikes were only made for close ranged attacks, in which the spikes would pierce through the person and kill him. But if someone were to activate the mine before contact, there was no way it could hurt you. The many spikes served as a base for someone to step on. With so many spikes for the pressure to separate itself, no one would be stabbed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked TenTen. He feared he might have pushed her a tad bit too hard. Ignoring the bruise on her arm, she nodded and stood up.

"Are _you_ okay?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He nodded once. Sakura turned away.

* * *

**_Now, review please~_**


	9. Neji

**_A very, merry christmas to everyone! This is a slightly longer chapter and I'm so glad I finished it in time for Christmas! My present to you dear readers! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Neji frowned. There were so many traps ahead, but going back up into the trees could be much worse. Where were the rest anyway? Shikamaru instructed them to stay ten minutes behind. Did the meet the enemies? Where the alright? Neji shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. They were only going to distract him from the mission.

"Ino watch where you're going," Neji growled. Ino froze looking around, only to find the protruding contraption sticking out from the ground. She hoped that Sakura and the rest wouldn't have to find these annoying mines.

"Thanks," Ino nodded.

"Are we reaching soon?" Naruto asked, hopping over a mine. Shikamaru checked the map and frowned.

"We should be, but I don't see anything yet." He replied. Almost as if on cue, a kunai with an explosive tag struck the ground next to his feet and exploded. Moving quickly he cursed under his breath and went into hiding. Wasn't Sasuke's group supposed to take care of them? Neji froze for a fraction of a second. Unless... No, that was not possible, it was not an option. They have Sasuke, and Sakura. TenTen herself wasn't half bad. Peering to the ground he clenched his fist when he saw Naruto still standing his ground. He was alone.

"Come out and fight! I'm not afraid of you!" He yelled, shaking his fist in the air. Neji swore again. What on earth was Naruto doing? Why didn't he use his brains before acting? Neji cringed; there was no point in hiding now. He leaped in front of Naruto and growled in a low tone.

"What are you doing, Naruto!"

"If they did anything, anything at all to Sakura, I'm going to kill them." Naruto hissed, arming himself with a kunai. Neji stiffened; he was thinking the exact same thing. But nothing would happen to them, they were skilled ninja!

"Focus, Neji!" Shikamaru warned, taking a cautious step back. Neji snapped back to attention, he never lost focus like this. Something was wrong with him. He took a quick glance around; Naruto was behind him, Shikamaru to his left, and Ino right behind them all. That's right; protect the girl, the medic, and the helpless.

"I can fight." Ino argued with Shikamaru's warning eyes.

"You leaf ninja's can't even decide on who's going to fight? Why bring someone useless when they're just going to be a burden? Not very smart are you?" a voice mocked. Neji muttered a soft 'don't' when he saw the deadly stare in the shadow manipulators eyes. They were just trying to provoke them.

"Fancy bringing a _girl_," the mist ninja laughed. Ino clenched her fist but said nothing as her hand slipped into her back pocket and enclosed around a senbon. She was a medical ninja, and they weren't half bad.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled, clutching the Kunai so tight Neji feared it may be drenched in his own blood before it reached the enemy.

"Me? We should be asking you," he laughed, "What are you doing in _our_ territory." His voiced lowered into a vicious snarl.

"Getting back what you stole from us," Naruto roared. Neji's eyes flickered over the seven ninja's in obvious irritation, what was Shikamaru waiting for? He was ready to rip their faces off and show them what it meant to deal with a Hyuuga, this Hyuuga.

Shikamaru's hands moved in a swift familiar way as his shadows danced away from him and reached out to three of the ninjas. Ino took on the cue as she flicked the senbon to the neck of the closest ninja. It slid deep into his skin, a direct hit. Ino looked away as her target stumbled to the ground. Preparing herself again, she aimed.

In the midst of the fighting, Neji took out whoever who opposed him with graceful ease. It was a routine, a practised routine. He didn't need to think, he didn't need to fear. Not till this battle, he feared for his friend. He feared it might be too late, he feared she might be gone. Despite his brain calculating the skill of the ninja's and his friends, and despite the fact that he knew they could easily beat the enemy, he was far from being at ease. If they had stopped the enemies, he wouldn't be fighting right now.

* * *

"There's no one following them," Sakura stated, checking once more. TenTen nodded in agreement.

"Then let's catch up with them," Sasuke said, taking off. He could feel the two girls follow him without protest. There was something dreadfully wrong with Sakura, and it was annoying him. Just a few days ago, she was completely fine, anxious, but still fine. But when the mission started, she turned sour and moody and she glared at everyone in her way. How annoying. Sasuke didn't deal well with vicious mood swings, he blatantly ignored them. He didn't have to put up with her nonsense. He didn't have to put up with anyone's nonsense.

"Hurry up," he mumbled, increasing his speed. Right now, he would very much rather deal with Shikamaru than the pink-haired medic.

* * *

Neji's hands worked on their own, targeting the vital organs and leaving the ninja's swaying unsteadily on their feet. He froze, there were more coming. They had incredible chakra. Whirling around, he frowned, he knew them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, abandoning his indifferent expression as Shikamaru strangled the last ninja. Ino smiled with relief.

"What happened?" Sasuke frowned, looking around.

"They followed us too closely and probably overheard our conversation about splitting up. They followed us instead." Shikamaru explained, holding his head. Ino looked at him, concerned but he managed a smile. This mission was not going as planned at all. Neji couldn't decide whether he should burst into a fiery rage and yell at the three or just compose himself and blame his carelessness. Like most situations, he chose the latter.

"Are you all alright?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

"We have to find somewhere safe to camp. We need look outs tonight. We wake early tomorrow." Shikamaru instructed.

They found a clearing in the midst of the trees and settled down eventually. The fire was burning and they were tired, both emotionally and physically.

"I'll do first watch," Ino said, "I'm not tired." She assured Shikamaru softly. He let her have her way without complaint.

"Sasuke can you and Neji do the second and third watch?" Shikamaru asked. They agreed with a single nod and walked away. Ino bit her lip, taking Shikamaru's arm and dragging him to their sleeping bags. Shoving his dinner in his face she grinned.

"Eat, I know you're hungry. And, finish everything. Then sleep, I know you're tired. And don't worry, I can protect myself. Girls can fight you know." She spoke quickly. Shikamaru laughed quietly.

"I never said you couldn't," he smiled.

"Great," She nodded, pecking his cheek and making her way to the watch post.

She stayed in the position for a long time as she watched her friends turn in. The fire was the only thing keeping her warm. Maybe she should start wearing something not as revealing as he current outfit. Ino stayed awake obediently for a few hours, watching the crescent moon shine alone in the sky. She wondered if he father was eating properly, since she wasn't there to tell him to refrain from sugars. She missed her over protective father, and her sweet mother. She missed Konoha's busy streets and her flower stall. She missed home. She never liked missions, and she didn't think she ever would.

Ino stilled when she felt a presence next to her. Turning around ,she laughed out loud.

"Hi Sasuke!" She waved, "You scared me."

She stared at the Uchiha. His handsome face almost hardly changed. That indifferent expression and those intense eyes, the way his jaw grew taunt when he was annoyed. The way his face never betrayed his feelings and the way he never showed any sign of weakness. Sasuke ignored her as he sat down beside her. Wasn't she supposed to leave?

Ino laughed quietly.

"I'm not going to hug you from behind or try to steal a kiss from you anymore" she joked, "You don't have to ignore me."

Sasuke wished his ears weren't working for that moment in time. He felt oddly uncomfortable as she said those words. He felt a little weird, and forlorn.

"I found Shikamaru," She smiled. Sasuke frowned in irritation.

"Exactly why are you telling me this?"

"Sakura doesn't look very happy, is she okay?" Ino shrugged. Sasuke looked away, angry.

"Why do you care?"

"She's my best friend," Ino laughed. Sasuke forced a pained laugh.

"You both can't stop arguing, always fighting over the smallest things and never making much sense in your yelling. You call her your best friend."

"It's kind of like you, and Naruto."

Sasuke stiffened.

Pushing herself up, Ino looked down at the Uchiha.

"And also a little like you and Sakura. Yes, we argue, but we love each other so much we can't bear to stop. I know she's afraid of losing you. That's why she's acting so weird, and why she's always angry and moody. But you're not really helping either. Don't make it so hard for someone to love you, Sasuke. You'll regret it if she gave up like how I did." Ino smiled, turning on her heels.

Sasuke sat in his quiet misery as he watched the blond crouch over Shikamaru and kiss him on his forehead. He watched as she murmured soft little nothings into his ear. She made it look so easy to love somebody.

* * *

**_Now how about giving me a little something too? *hint*review*hint*_**


	10. TenTen

**_This chapter is mainly emotional. No fighting here!_**

* * *

Like most mornings the sky was still pitch black, thanks to Shikamaru's unearthly rule to wake at four in the morning. TenTen left Neji's breakfast by his bed and went back to her sleeping bag to snuggle under the cover. She knew he heard her. Sighing, she picked at her own food. She couldn't really blame him could she? He was, in fact, Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Neji hardly showed emotion, or interest in anything or anyone other than his training. But it wasn't because he was unkind, or rude for that matter. TenTen considered the fact that he might be shy, or afraid to reveal any sort of emotion. She burst into a fake hysteric laugh. Hyuuga Neji and shy sounded very obscenely wrong. She knew he was capable of getting very angry. TenTen would stay in a considerably safe distance from the Hyuuga and watch as he destroyed multiple trees with his chakra infused hands. They kept a silent relationship in the trees. No one spoke, and TenTen wouldn't dare begin to tell him how killing trees could harm the environment. Despite this relationship they have, TenTen never really could figure out the Hyuuga. But who could blame her? He was Hyuuga Neji. They were teammates, partners and friends. He was definitely a friend to her, perhaps even something more, but who really knew?

"Did they offer to heal your arm?" the deep voice interrupted her thoughts. TenTen swung around and stilled, her hands puncturing her innocent rice ball. Hyuuga Neji. Really, did he have to torment her this early in the morning? Wait, what did he say?

"Huh?" She asked stupidly. She saw his mouth purse with irritation as he repeated himself. Don't blame her; he was the one who sneaked up on her!

"Ino did. But it doesn't really hurt anyway. It would've been much worse if Sasuke wasn't there. I'm punishing myself for being careless." TenTen shrugged, failing to see the way Neji's eyes narrowed upon hearing that the Uchiha had something to do with this. She opened her mouth to continue but he turned around and walked away. Her mouth dropped in disbelief but she quickly clamped it shut as she grumbled to herself. Stupid Neji.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she slept. Her pink hair spilling all around her face and her hand throw carelessly next to her face. He knew she loved him, and although he hated to admit it, he loved her too. Glancing quickly at Ino he frowned. She was jabbing Shikamaru in his side and teasing him about something. Shaking the image out of his head, he hesitated as he reached out to her pink hair. He gently brushed the few strands away as she stirred under his touch. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and squinting in the dark she made out Sasuke's face. She groaned and turned on her side. She even dreamt of him! Really!

Sasuke chuckled, taking her shoulder and shaking her gently. Sakura sat up with a start, her eyes wide and surprised.

"Oh, hi. Morning." She mumbled. Sasuke stood up and extended his hand.

"Breakfast?"

* * *

TenTen folded her sleeping bag and hulled it up onto her shoulders. They were taking off again, each day they got closer and closer to the Mist Village. She was ever ready to give them a piece of her mind for causing so much trouble. She glanced unconsciously at Neji, pausing for a moment as her eyes ran over his handsome face. She blushed and frowned at the same time, scolding herself for looking at him that way. She glanced back up at him and caught him staring right back at her. Her eyes widened and looked at the packet of sweets she was carrying. She always carried sweets; chocolates, mints, everything. She felt her ears burn as she turned to walk away. What was wrong with her? She hated the way he stared at her, but she liked the thought of him even bothering to look. She slapped herself, and groaned.

Someone giggled.

Her eyes flew open in surprise to see a very happy Naruto staring at her like she'd completely lost her mind. Wait, she has lost her mind.

"What are you laughing at?" She spat, cheeks burning as the group took off together.

They ran faster than the usual speed today, only pausing if necessary to relieve themselves. TenTen looked around at her teammates. Neji was tightening the strap on his pouch. Ino was bickering with Sakura over something while Sasuke and Shikamaru leaned on a tree frowning at them. Naruto stood near her and stared at her bag of chocolates. She waved a hand, swatting his face.

"Can I have the green one?" Naruto asked, pointing to a mint chocolate. TenTen sighed, holding out the bag for him. He popped it into his mouth happily.

"Neh, Naruto..." TenTen paused. The blond looked at her and cocked his head.

"Do you still like Sakura?"

Naruto pursed his mouth and squinted at her. Then he forced a laughed, slapping his thigh.

"Bleah, of course not." Naruto put his hands on his hips and glanced at the medic. TenTen kept quiet as she watched Naruto quietly. She knew how much it hurt him just seeing Sasuke and Sakura together. Naruto's smile faded when he saw Sakura slip her hands around Sasuke's arm. His expression hardened when Sasuke ignored her. TenTen quickly jabbed the blond in his side and he doubled over in shock.

"What are you doing?" He shrieked. TenTen couldn't bring herself to smile, dropping the enormous bag of chocolates next to him she shrugged.

"You can have it." She offered, not realizing that the Hyuuga was watching her. Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?" He cried, before pausing and narrowing his eyes, "Why, is it expired?"

TenTen shook her head quietly as she made a silent oath never to speak of Sakura and Sasuke when Naruto was around. How could he deal so well with rejection? The looks in his eyes made her want to sock Sakura in the chin and ask what on earth her problem was. Then again, she didn't have the right to do it. Sighing and holding her head she slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"That was nice of you to give Naruto your chocolates." A familiar voice said behind her. TenTen turned around slowly, already knowing who it was.

"Yeah." She replied, walking away.

* * *

**_I've suddenly become so undeniably addicted to Neji I'm going to start a NejiTen. But Fever will be the main piority!_**


	11. Shikamaru

Shikamaru looked at the map in irritation, where was the entrance? And how were they supposed to get into the country without being noticed? They were travelling in such a big group and were sure to be noticed. Were they supposed to break into the city and steal back the scroll? He glanced around the thick walls and narrowed his eyes. Ino stood beside him, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I think we should wait for it to get dark." Naruto suggested. Shikamaru shook his head automatically.

"We're leaving in an hour's time. Rest now, we're breaking in." He instructed, walking away with Ino following behind. Naruto stamped his foot.

"Why not!" he cried.

"There will be more people on lookout at night." Sasuke's tone implied Naruto was being stupid again. Naruto didn't bother to counter the unsaid insult as he too, walked away. TenTen cringed and turned away, conflict much?

Ino glanced back once and caught Sasuke staring at her, she grinned and waved. Turning back around, she froze. Shikamaru was staring at her from a distance that could barely be called a distance. He rested his arm on the tree as he looked down at her. Shikamaru glared past his girlfriend to glare at the Uchiha who ignored the shadow manipulator completely. Shikamaru snapped back to attention when Ino kissed him, a short small kiss. She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"We only have an hour?" He murmured against her lips as he leaned towards her again. She laughed, her hand sliding up to cup his face.

"That's long enough, no?" She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her.

"No,"

* * *

TenTen sat down next to Naruto as he stared at the single flower in bloom in front of him.

"Hi, TenTen." He greeted, without looking at her once. She didn't say anything, and there they sat in comfortable silence as they waited for the hour to past. Hidden beneath the trees, Hyuuga Neji destroyed trees as silently as he could with his chakra infused hands. There was something wrong with him; he was losing focus, losing concentration. Losing his cool composure, losing everything. Growling, he punched a tree and watched it with hardened eyes as it fell defenceless to the ground. It kicked up a storm of dust and Neji clicked his tongue in irritation. He glared around his surroundings, activating his Byakugan in the same second. What were they doing? Sitting around and doing nothing. What a bunch of fools, shouldn't they be training now?

He paused when he caught sight of Ino and Shikamaru in the trees. He couldn't hear them, but their actions alone told him that they wanted to be left alone in their private little intimate moment. Neji clenched his first and peeled his eyes away from the romantic sight and his eyes fixed on his partner. She laughed quietly when Naruto tried to cheer her up, why was she even upset to begin with? Her little brown buns were stuck to her head like always, he turned away in disgust. He hated those buns.

But he couldn't seem to stay away.

Shikamaru chuckled softly when Ino sprang away from him and began walking away slowly. Glancing back once just to give him a winning smile and to make sure he was following her. Of course he was following her, he'd follow her anywhere.

"So what are we going to do about breaking in?" Ino asked, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down again for a kiss. Shikamaru just about melted right there and there, but he couldn't, how else was he going to get another kiss?

"I'll think of something." He shrugged, jerking her closer to him. She laughed and flicked his head.

"We don't have much time, Shika."

"I'm a genius remember?" he said, a sly smile creeping up his lips.

* * *

To TenTen's irritation, the hour was taking much longer than she expected. Leaving the blond to himself she got up to wander around. She pushed her hands into her pockets as she walked through the growing forest. Where was Neji? He wasn't at the clearing with the rest. If she remembered correctly, he headed this way... In her opinion, Neji was the closest to Sasuke in character, intensely private, brooding, and inclined to probe beneath the surface. Both suspicious by nature. Yet while Sasuke tended to be a creature of mood and instinct, Neji was reflective and scholarly. Maybe a little too reflective.

TenTen stopped in surprise when a mass of tumbled trees came into sight. Neji. She frowned glancing around.

"Neji!" she yelled, stepping over a bark. Her voice echoed through the forest. She sucked in a breath, jumping to leap over an enormous. She gasped in surprise when he foot got caught and she was flung back forcefully. She squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. She hit his toned arms. Hard. He body jerked back in surprise as she twisted to turn around.

Neji.

* * *

**_I sincerely apologize for the extremely short chapter. No, I'm not starting a NejiTen anymore. There's no time! I'm so extremely loaded with school work it's driving me nuts. I'm sorry, very, very sorry for the extremely late post. You have the right to shake your fist at me. I'm sorry! Review as usual, unless you're angry..._**


End file.
